


The Green Rookie

by TheInfamousWeeaboo



Category: Redline (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Hatsume Mei is also a good designer, Izuku is really cool and does not know it, Izuku is taught how to use a gun, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Racer Midoriya Izuku, The only character from redline will be machine head, With Kayano, and has good taste in aesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousWeeaboo/pseuds/TheInfamousWeeaboo
Summary: There were All Might and Izuku standing on the roof, All Might said he couldn't be a hero, Izuku was about to break-down but then the ship as big as Japan appeared over Japan.Izuku looked at All Might and he looked back.They were being visited by aliens and All Might said something that shook him to his core with a face Izuku had never seen on All Might."I'm sorry for saying you can't be a hero, but you have to go home now..." He said calmly."For I fear this might be the last time the human race shall exist."As Izuku ran off home All Might looked at the ship that hovered over the earth, "A new era has begun and could be the last era." He whispered just staring at the ship on the rooftop.





	The Green Rookie

Izuku's day started like it usually did: He would wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, make it to school while trying to avoid Kacchan with one minute to spare to get to school, get bullied for the whole day and humiliated by his teacher again in front of the whole class, confronted by Kacchan and is lackeys and then make it home.

But the last bit was different today. Why? Well mainly because he was attacked from behind by what seemed to be a person who's Quirk represented them which was literal sewage trash.

"Now now, don't struggle. It will only take forty-five seconds of agonizing pain and your body will be mine!" Snarled the thug with joy.

 _"This can't be how I die!"_  was going through Izuku's scared mind, but suddenly both he and the thug hear something that scared the thug and caused Izuku to fill with relief and joy.

"DON'T BE SCARED NOW CITIZEN, FOR I AM HERE!" Shouted All-Might towards their current location.

Out of nowhere All-Might punched the thug and saved Izuku simultaneously while containing the thug into an empty bottle of coca cola but Izuku was unconscious afterwards.

* * *

 

Slowly Izuku was waking up to see All-Might slap his face lightly and repeatedly while saying "Wake up!" Anxiously for the hero did not know if he was alive or not.

Izuku instantly sat up straight and looked at All-Might with amazement while All-Might said a few things about how he gave him a fright and how he should turn in the thug.

"All-Might could you sign my notebo-" But All-Might's autograph is already in his notebook. "WELL, I HAVE TO GO KNOW, SEE-YA KID!"     

Before All-Might could jump, Izuku holds onto his legs.  _"What is this weird feeling on my legs?"_ All-Might thinks to himself before he looks down to see the fan he rescued from the thug a few seconds ago.

"KID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF!" All-Might says to Izuku with a hint of surprise in his tone. "I CAN'T FROM THIS HEIGHT!" Replies Izuku. "OH YEAH, LET ME JUST STOP ON TOP OF THIS BUILDING."                                                                                                                   

All-Might lands on top of the nearest roof and Izuku lets go of All-Might's. "WELL THAT WAS SOMETHING, I GOTTA GO NOW THOUGH!"

But before All-Might could leave, Izuku yells at the top of his lungs "WAIT!" This startled All-Might. "I was wondering if..." Izuku was nervous to say it but he had to ask All-Might if it was possible.

"If it's possible for Quirkless people to be heroes!" He was waiting for All-Might's reply, he Is a hero, of course, he could trust him to make him feel better about himself.

"No," All-Might replied softly to Izuku. Izuku's favourite hero just said no ,that he can't be a hero, he couldn’t accept it anymore.

But before they could be any further interactions between the two individuals, the ship as big as Japan appeared over Japan.

Izuku looked at All Might and he looked back.

They were being visited by aliens and All Might said something that shook him to his core with a face he has never seen on All Might.

"I'm sorry for saying you can't be a hero, but you have to go home now..." He said calmly.

"For I fear this might be the last time the human race shall exist."

As Izuku ran off home, All Might looks at the ship that hovered over the earth. 

"A new era has begun and might be the last era." He whispered just staring at the ship on the rooftop.

* * *

 

Izuku was not just walking home or running home but was sprinting home, that was how desperate he was right now.

They were being visited by aliens and there was phone directed towards the ship and riots everywhere. Panic was everywhere and the government themselves were panicking on how to approach this situation.

After a lot of running, panicking and surviving the chaos that was called the outside, he made it home. The first thing he did was to find his mum and see if she is okay, thankfully she was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her and himself.

Izuku Instantly hugged her out of relief and fear. "Izuku honey are you alright?" Izuku ignores her and quite desperately drags her to the living room and opens the TV to the news channel.

She  slowly takes in the information in front of her eyes until she realises the reality of the situation. Instantly tightening  her grip on Izuku wrist, both Inko and Izuku just stood there in the living room in silence, staring at the tv screen, as everything in their surrounding turned to void. 

Izuku was snapped out of his silence when he heard the landline ringing, he went to pick up the phone while his mother weakly tugged on him to stay but was to busy watching the screen.

Izuku picked up the phone and replied, "Hello?"

Surprisingly it was not auntie Mitsuki or uncle Masaru but an officer from the police station.

"Hello this is detective Tsukauchi, is Inko Midoriya there?"

Izuku then said, "Mum someone's on the phone" but Inko was to busy watching the news station so he had to block the screen and repeat it again.

This time she took the phone and replied and before Izuku could do anything, he was dragged by his mum to the Musutafu police station.

* * *

 

Izuku looked at his mother in utter confusion and managed to let go of the words that were on his tongue, "Mum what going on?"

His mother looked at him with the most reassuring smile she could muster in her loving body and said, "Don't worry honey, we are just going to have a little chat with the chief"

After a few seconds, they are escorted from the lobby to a conference room, "Take a seat" said the detective.

To both Izuku's and Inko's surprise, the room consisted of the Chief of Musutafu police, Endeavour, Hawks, Best Jeanist, Aizawa, Present Mic, Power Loader and the principle of UA, Nedzu.

Inko bowed respectively before calmly sitting down while Izuku to was busy from trying to keep his body from exploding from sheer awe.

After both Izuku and the detective sat down, the Chief stood up, "Thank you for coming to this sudden meeting but we have matters to discuss new information coming towards our way about the ship from the government."

but before the information could be disclosed, Endeavour stood up and pointed at both Izuku and Inko, "Why are they here?! We can not just disclose information from the government in front of civilians!"

The chief countered this, "This Information involves both of the current recipients in our presence."

Endeavour flops down onto his chair knowing that he can not counter back.

The Chief then turns around to a large TV screen and starts to play a recording, " _Hello, this is the senator and representative of Japan to the UN speaking, we know that the spaceship in the sky is of concern but we seemed to have received a message from the aliens._ "

The senator then starts reading out the received transmission, " _We are the RedLine Corporation, we are an intergalactic business and decided out of charity to introduce you to the universe, sadly due to the fact that 99.9999% of your species have supernatural abilities which goes against the intergalactic peace treaty_ _**under clause 679v9dj3 -**_

**_ All members part of the universal council are forbidden to house Biological superweapons. _ **

_ This means that any lifeform is not allowed to house biological beings with a superpower. _

_However, the 00.0001% of your species will act as the representatives of your planet and will participate in a tradition celebrated throughout the universe called the RedLine which is a race to find the next best racer in the entire universe._ "

After the transmission is finished being read out the senator then looks back at the camera

" _Due to these conditions and our position, we have to comply and sadly most of the 00.0001% are either too old or have some sort of criminal record, this lead the UN to pick you Izuku Midoriya as our representative_ "

The video ended there with no further explanation and all eyes swerved to Izuku but Izuku was too shocked to even notice the barrage of eyes staring him down.

The Chief then suddenly bowed to both Izuku and Inko which not only surprised them but the entire room.

"Izuku Midoriya can you please accept this selfish and potentially life-threating request and represent our planet"

But before Izuku could say anything, Inko stood up from her chair and slapped the chief out of pure anger.

"How DARE YOU! My son is mistreated and bullied by everyone in his entire life and my husband barely contacts us anymore because of my son's lack of a quirk and now you expect him to participate in this silly race that could cost him is LIFE!"

Endeavour slammed his hand onto the table and talked back up to the menacing figure in front of him, "You listen here, lady! Your child is giving a reason to represent the entire world! You should be proud that  ** _someone like him_**  was given such an opportunity-"

Inko smacked him in the face and then proceeded to say, "My son is not a burden!"

She then walked towards the exit with Izuku Midoriya following behind, leavin behind a red mark on both Endeavour and the chief’s face.

(Secretly Endeavour found the small green haired women quite alluring)

When both figures left the conference room, Nedzu leaned towards Endeavours direction, "For a man with a family, you really are stupid"

Best Jeanist replyed afterwords, "Quirkless people are treated the worse on the planet, I witnessed the injustice towards them first-hand Endeavour, off course his mother is gonna protect him, parents are usually the only ones that quirkless people can rely on."

After a few moments of silence, PowerLoader spoke, "I may understand why she did what she did but they don't have a choice,  **he has to join**  because we don't know what happens if we don't respond to their offer."

Aizawa replied, "I'll talk to her about it tomorrow, however, It would be best if you start contacting support companies to start designing the car."

PowerLoader responded back with a nod and Hawks casually responded, "So is it safe to assume that we are all gonna meet up if its anything to do with those two?"

Everyone nodded, "If that the case then I'm off! I got birdbrain sidekicks to teach!"

Everyone slowly started to leave until it was only the chief and Nedzu, "I'll enrol him into UA for extra protection."

"And I will send high ranking Hero's to patrol his neighbourhood." replied the chief.

Both mutually agreed to this and Nedzu left to go back to UA.

The chief finally by himself looked at a profile of Izuku, "I hope that we did the right thing."

In his hand is classified information that was not shown in the meeting. Detective Tsukauchi walked in and asked the chief, "Are you alright?"

The chief replied, "Of course! Just a little tired"

The chief left the room with the file in hand, detective Tsukauchi's quirk told him that he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time using ao3 to share my work, I hope you enjoy, bookmark and yeah (also check my fanfics at Wattpad since its where I first started!)
> 
> Profile is called ‘TheInfamousWeeaboo’


End file.
